Todo lo que no te dije
by frozenheart7
Summary: One-shot [Steve x Claire]: Una vez llegado allí vio un corazón hecho con pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, justo en el centro se encontraba un ramo de 5 rosas rojas y una nota. Claire se acercó y leyó la nota: - Una rosa roja por cada año que pasó desde Rockfort… -Hola princesa Claire.- Dijo una voz. Entonces ella vio a quien creía haber perdido… Rewrite


Todo lo que no te dije

Rewrite

Hola, tengo 13 años y este es mi primer fic. Es un One-shot de Claire x Steve, hacía tiempo que lo tenía escrito y ahora he decidido hacerlo público. Me encanta esta pareja, no tengo el Code Veronica original, pero si el Darkside Chronicles y por internet miré las cutscenes del juego original así que estoy bien informada.

Antes de empezar os quiero hacer unas recomendaciones de música para leer:

Olivia Lufkin – Winter Sleep: la letra y el ritmo de la música va perfecto para leer este one-shot, la canción es en inglés pero si buscáis la traducción veréis que la letra describe perfectamente los sentimientos de Claire. Ahora os dejo leer tranquilos.

Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenece Resident Evil ni ninguno de sus personajes, tan solo la trama de esta historia.

¡Espero que os guste!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una joven pelirroja de piel blanca como la nieve y labios de cereza estaba leyendo un libro de poesía sentada en el sofá de su casa. Estaba cansada después de su jornada de trabajo y había vuelto de una cena con Chris, Jill y León. Hoy era su cumpleaños y lo habían ido a celebrar.

Cumplía 26 años y notó que aunque las personas que más quería estaban allí pero le faltaba alguien, no sus padres, pues aprendió a vivir sin ellos. Chris siempre la cuidó y no le falto de nada. A ella le faltaba un chico que conoció en Rockfort island durante su encierro e intento de fuga.

Steve…Nunca lo olvidaría, esas últimas palabras suyas fueron las más bonitas y especiales que oyó nunca, pero duró tan poco… Ahora ya no estaba… Se lo había llevado un tirano vestido de negro y con gafas de sol que antes era el capitán de su hermano en S.T.A.R.S.

Desde aquél día ella había aprendido que la vida era muy corta y había que disfrutarla, y así lo hacía.

Muchas veces recordaba cuando estaba en la Antártida con Steve, él se sacrifico para salvarla y después le confesó su amor.

"Ojalá te hubiese podido decir todo lo que no te dije Steve" pensó Claire dentro de su cabeza.

Claire estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se podía concentrar en la lectura. Se quedaba atascada en un parágrafo del libro y lo tenía que volver a leer una vez y otra.

De repente, alguien picó a la puerta. Ella no esperaba a nadie, y menos a esas horas de la noche.

Claire se levantó y se acomodó la sudadera vieja de Chris que utilizaba para ir por casa y sus mallas negras cortas. Era invierno pero ella no tenía frío, desde siempre había sido muy resistente a esas bajas temperaturas de la noche. Se puso sus deportivas y abrió la puerta.

No había nadie, pero antes de cerrar pudo ver un sobre en su alfombra y un rastro de pétalos de rosas. Ella volvió a abrir a puerta y dejándose llevar por la curiosidad cogió el sobre. En el sobre estaba escrito feliz cumpleaños, sin más esperas ella lo abrió:

- **Claire Princesa**

**Sigue el rastro de pétalos de rosa y así verás tu regalo de cumpleaños.**

**PD: He estado esperando este momento durante muchos años…**

No había firma, pero ella salió de su casa. Cerró la puerta y siguió el rastro de pétalos de rosa que la llevaron a su jardín trasero.

Una brisa fría soplaba. Se notaba el cambio de temperatura de dentro de su casa con la chimenea encendida a la de fuera donde sí que hacía un frío invernal y incluso estaban cayendo pequeños copos de nieve de Febrero.

Una vez llegado allí vio un corazón hecho con pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, justo en el centro se encontraba un ramo de 5 rosas rojas y una nota. También había unas cuantas velas repartidas por todo su jardín trasero.

Claire se acercó y leyó la nota:

- **Una rosa roja por cada año que pasó desde Rockfort.**

Tampoco había firma, esto no se trataba de una broma desde luego, ella tenía una buena vida trabajando en Terra Save y tampoco tenía enemigos. Le gustaba su rutina de cada día. Llegar a la sede de Terra Save, ayudar a las víctimas de peligros biológicos, tomar un almuerzo con Neil y Moira…

Inmediatamente descartó la idea de que todo fuera una broma. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar, las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos y no lo podía evitar, todo relacionado con Rockfort le recordaba a su primer y último amor hasta la fecha. Steve.

De repente, notó como unos dedos le secaban las lágrimas y ella levantó la vista.

-Hola princesa Claire.

Ella se quedó en estado de shock ¡No podía ser era Steve! Estaba allí de verdad, no como en sus sueños, la pelirroja se abrazó a él y no lo dejó ir. Él estaba igual, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo pudo ver. Steve le acarició la espalda y le devolvió el abrazo, la había echado mucho de menos en esos 5 largos años.

Iba vestido con unos tejanos y una camisa blanca, sus zapatos brillaban con la luz de unas velas que él había colocado cerca del corazón en el jardín de la pelirroja. Ella, al cabo de unos minutos lo soltó y se miraron a los ojos durante una eternidad.

-¡Has vuelto! Te he echando mucho de menos, pensé que te había perdido para siempre.- dijo Claire aún con alguna lágrima en sus ojos amenazando a caer.

-Nunca te abandonaría Claire, cuando desperté en un laboratorio pasé unos meses allí, yo había resucitado y el virus se fue de mi sistema para salvar mi vida. Cada día que pasó desde entonces no he dejado de pensar en ti.- Steve le secó una lágrima que caía por la mejilla delicada de Claire.

-¿Como saliste del laboratorio?

- Provoque una falsa alarma de peligro biológico y aproveche para escapar, luego me dediqué a buscarte y bueno… aquí estoy.

-¿Todo esto lo hiciste por mi?- preguntó ella.

- Esto y mucho más, porque yo te quiero Claire.- Dijo Steve.

- Yo también te quiero- Confesó la pelirroja.

Entonces los dos se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Ese beso significaba más de lo que nunca pudieron decirse. Cuando Steve murió, ella deseaba decirle que también lo quería pero era demasiado tarde.

Claire no podía estar más feliz, ya lo tenía todo, por primera vez en años no le faltaba nada. Cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron. Steve tenía a Claire agarrada por la cintura y las manos de ella estaban en su cuello.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo? - Preguntó Claire.

- Claro.

-¿Y nunca te irás?

-Jamás- contestó Steve

Se volvieron a besar, su pasión con cada beso era mayor. Finalmente entraron en casa de Claire que desde ahora sería su casa y allí continuaron demostrándose su amor hasta la salida del alba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me encantaría que dejarais un review y así pudiera mejorar mis errores en próximas historias. Si queréis que escriba una segunda parte solo tenéis que decírmelo y me pondré a ello.

Estoy pensando en escribir unos fics con las parejas: Chris x Jill y Ada x León. Son mis parejas favoritas.

Y esto va a los chicos de Capcom:

Por favor en Revelations 2 poned de regreso a Steve, o en Resident Evil 7, me da igual pero por favor que regrese. Y queridos lectores por favor opinen algo para poder avanzar como a escritora, aunque de grande quiera ser policía,

Bueno, espero vuestra opinión, no me falléis.

PD: Esto es un rewrite, actualmente estoy escribiendo un longfic que se ambienta en el instituto y la pareja principal es Steve x Claire, echadle una ojeada ;)

¡Nos leemos!

Frozenheart7


End file.
